


How the mighty may fall

by CrembleCrisps (TheMostCrimsonOfCalicos)



Series: Ideas from that thing I might write [2]
Category: Original Work, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Technical cannibalism, Things that are probably confusing because of lack of prior context, Zootopia's up there because kinda similar, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMostCrimsonOfCalicos/pseuds/CrembleCrisps
Summary: Kado has always been mighty, until, suddenly, he just wasn't.





	How the mighty may fall

Kado liked to think that nothing fazed him. He was a deer, the smallest species of deer, in fact, but so what. He barked in the face of danger. He was mighty, unbreakable. He liked to think.

But. Well.

Watching your best friend devour the one who'd made your duo a trio. That.

Ehe, well.

It didn't make him any less mighty that he'd screamed. Anyone would have, really. 

It didn't make him any less mighty that he'd gone into a fit of rage, tearing his small but lethal horns into his once best-friend's throat. He lashed out when he was scared, it wasn't his fault, and he was still strong. 

It didn't make him any less mighty that, instead of moving on find others, ones who were unchanged, he'd just settled down, layed his head in his knees, and cried. He didn't leave because he was loyal, and he had all rights to shed tears for his fallen comrades. Crying  _wasn't_ a sign of weakness. P- his friend had told him, so it was true. And he was still strong.

Peribell was to one side, her entrails seeping across the floor,  ~~she had been so kind, she didn't deserve that~~ and Yevar to the other, neck in shreds  ~~Meadows set ablaze, he could feel the blood slowly, so slowly, dripping down to the base of his horns.~~

Kado lied in the center.

What a bittersweet sentiment.

It doesn't make him any less mighty for the relief he feels when he notices a small tint of blue on his shoulder.

He is no less mighty for inhaling it, sniffing deeply-

and certainly no less mighty for lapping it away, just to be sure.

But maybe.

Maybe.

He is a little less mighty when a changed puma rounds the corner and charges for him, and all he does is release a startled little bleat-bark; terrified in his already gone mind. 

He is not at all mighty in the way that he hangs from the puma's jaws, orangey eyes faded, and dull.

___

As it turns out, the puma isn't hungry, and leaves him, limbs splayed awkwardly about and neck broken, right where it killed him.

Not mighty, but.

That's okay, he's not any less than anyone else.

Accept the one's who are alive.

But the one's he loved, the one's he cared for, they're dead.

So it's okay, he'll stay with them.

And be less with them.

Even though he lost them.

Because he loved them.

In between them his corpse lays.

Right in the middle as always, right?

 

 


End file.
